Lead Me
by TheGoldenTrioFan
Summary: Harry defeated LV at the end of his sixth year. He thinks he will have a normal life but then twists and turns lead him to be more confident and a lot happier. Wishes will be fulfilled. AU. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

LEAD ME

Chapter 1: Coming Home…Or Staying and The Meeting

Albus Dumbledore was lucky to be alive. Voldemort's horcruxes had been destroyed through the years (one of his smarter decisions) but the last on had taken its toll on him. So, currently he was lounging in one of the many beds of the hospital wing.

As he lounged, he reflected on the war. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a large cheer that rang up. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and was awoken by a familiar voice protesting that he was fine. It was the voice of Harry Potter.

Amazingly, Madam Pomfrey gave in and Harry came to Dumbledore's bed side. He asked him 'How are you headmaster?'

'I'm wonderful. And you my boy?' he replied, eyes twinkling as usual.

Before he could answer, Madam Pomfrey shoved two potions down his throat. It appeared that she had not given in after all. Finally he was able to speak.

He replied 'Simply smashing'

'And I assume that the large cheer that went around means that Voldemort is finally dead forever.'

'Your assumptions would be correct then.' Harry replied smirking

Just then Madam Pomfrey came back and said 'Mr Potter, Floo call for you'

Harry nodded and walked to the fireplace. 'Yes?' he questioned

'Mr Potter, first of all, congratulations on your defeat of the dark lord once more.'

'Gosh news spreads quickly' said Harry

Atkins chuckled and continued ' And second of all, I need you to come here and discuss a matter with me.' Said the healer ( St Mungo's had been calling).

'And who do I ask for?' requested Harry

'Oh, no matter just floo through now.'

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore nodded when he looked at them. The man at the other end moved aside and Harry jumped through. For once he landed on his feet.

'Hello Mr Potter, I am Healer Atkins'

'Pleased to meet you. What was it you wanted to discuss?'

'Well Harry, your Aunt Petunia Evans passed away here yesterday after giving birth to her daughter, who is currently without a name. We want you to blood adopt her and stand as her father' said Healer Atkins

'Of course, I would be honoured.'

'Excellent, if you will follow me, we will retrieve your new daughter and do the adoption.'

So Harry and Atkins walked to the room where the baby was. Harry's heart melted. She had the Evans family green eyes. Deciding the adoption would take place first, they prepared it and took blood. Then they took her cut finger and put in Harry's blood and vice versa. They healed the cuts and Harry gently picked her up.

'And what will you name her?'

He proudly told him her name.

'How lovely.' After some tips on parenting, he went back to Hogwarts.

Poppy Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore were discussing the final showdown when a proud looking Harry Potter stepped through the fireplace holding a baby girl. 'She's my aunt's. But Aunt Petunia passed away after giving birth. And as the closest magical and living relative they wanted me as her father so we did the blood adoption ritual.'

They both held her. Pomfrey cooed and Dumbledore smiled a true smile. 'Congratulations, you are probably one of the youngest fathers in Britain. And what did you name her'

'Emma Lily Potter' he said more proudly then the first time.

Just then, Emma started crying. Harry conjured a bottle and fed her shutting her up. Harry sat on the edge of Dumbledore's bed while he did this. They quietly discussed a few things.

Harry decided he was going to stay at Hogwarts and then spend the last two weeks at the burrow.

He found his friends in the great hall. So he sat by them. 'Hello everyone.'

'Harry' said a voice from the other side of the room. Harry looked around and saw Draco. He waved him over with his free hand.

'Are you holding a baby Harry?'

'Yep'

Then Professor Snape came over.

'Potter' he said

Harry turned his head 'Yes Professor?'

'I would like to apologize for being so horrible these past six years. I hope you will forgive me. And please call me Sev. It's what Lily did.'

'Of course Professor but please call me Harry. And could you please warn the staff that I'm coming up there in a few minutes.'

Snape nodded.

'If you would please form a circle' Harry said to his friends ' And Luna, come sit next to me'

Once they were in a circle, Harry began 'Before I introduce my beautiful girl, I want to do one thing first' He turned to Luna. ' Luna, ever since the moment I laid eyes on you, I have loved you. Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?'

'Of course' she replied

He leaned in and kissed her. Ron, Draco and Neville catcalled.

'Right, so this is my beautiful daughter (through blood adoption), Emma Lily Potter'

'Aww' cooed the girls.

He got up and introduced Emma to everyone and then came to Luna ' And this is your new mummy Luna.'

After spending a few minutes with his friends he introduced her to the staff. He explained the story about Petunia and how Luna would stand as her mother

Severus cracked up laughing. 'What?'

'Well Harry, I'm laughing because you and Luna would have to be Britain's youngest wizarding parents.

Now the staff looked shocked. 'What?' snapped both men.

They commented about them being civil so Harry explained about the apology.

Finally, Harry got a chance to sit down. He handed Emma to Luna and ate his lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Luna is in 6th year in my story so that makes it that she is in the same year as the others.

Chapter 2: Adoptions, Holidays, Learning and Journeys

The _Daily Prophet _the next day was popular. And so were Harry and Luna because of it.

The news that Harry and Luna were the youngest wizarding parents ever was everywhere. The annoying thing was that they had to get to St Mungos to do the adoption between Emma and Luna and would have to floo to avoid any fuss.

So that is what they did. The couple walked to the hospital wing with the three day old baby. Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore cooed over her again. Harry and Luna nodded to the two and hopped through the floo.

The adoption went pretty quickly and everyone liked Luna. They told her that they looked forward to when she and Harry had children of their own. Both Harry and Luna blushed and coincidentally said at the same time 'I'm sure we will.'

When Harry and Luna got back to Hogwarts they went and sat with their friends. It was lunch time again. Luna had Emma in her arms and Harry just stared at them. Luna had great parenting skills and she was only 16.

Lunch passed quickly and both Harry and Luna realised that they had to seek advice. Luna especially, since she would have to breast feed the young child. It was just lucky that witches matured a little faster than muggles.

**With Harry…**

Harry walked to the Dungeons, feeling the need to talk to Sev. Eventually, after what felt like forever he reached his destination. Nervous, he knocked on the door and when hearing 'Enter' he stepped into the room.

'Ah, Harry, how can be of help to you this fine afternoon?'

'I wanted to know if you had any advice on parenting. I have no clue about it'

'Hmm, my only piece of advice to you is to be yourself and it will all come naturally. Goodness, even I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet but I have to deal with it.'

'What do you mean Sev?'

'Ah,well, I am married to Professor Sinistra and she is with child'

'Congrats Sev'

'And to you Harry, Lily would be so proud of you. I know she is even now when she is watching down on you.'

'I'm petrified myself' said Harry

Severus chuckled and unfortunately for him in turned into full blown laughter. Harry quickly joined him.

**With Luna…**

Luna was walking down the hall with Emma in her arms, getting used to the feeling of holding a child. She was currently going to the hospital wing to visit Madam Pomfrey.

It felt like forever getting there but she got there.

Gathering up her confidence, she walked in.

'Ah, Hello Luna' said Madam Pomfrey

'Hello Madam' said Luna, a hint of nervousness in her tone.

'Let me guess. Breastfeeding?' she asked

Luna's blush was all the answer she needed.

So, for an hour Madam Pomfrey taught Luna all about breastfeeding. Funnily enough Emma woke up just after she'd finished. There in the hospital wing, Luna put it into practice. Both 'mother' and 'daughter' took to it easily.

After she'd finished, she cleaned and burped Emma and then got ready to leave the hospital wing. It was just lucky she hadn't needed to help any patients that whole time. Luna gave Madam Pomfrey a hug and then left.

Both Harry and Luna met back at Gryffindor Tower and hugged.

'So my dear Luna, what did your afternoon involve?

'Learning how to feed the little one. And then she must have been hungry because she woke up just after I finished. So I had to do it for real. Thankfully it wasn't too hard.'

'That's good' said Harry

'And what did you do?' she asked

'Nothing much. I went and talked to Sev. He and Sinistra are married and she is with child.' Harry said.

'Oh, that's good' she said

Harry nodded.

'Hey Luna? Can Emma have bottled formula as well?'

'Yes she can. Her formula is on your bed at the moment. I'm going to go hang with the girls. I trust you can look after her.'

'You do that. Have fun!'

Harry went to his bed and saw a rocking chair. He went over to it and was about to sit on it, when Dumbledore suddenly appeared sitting on it. He'd been disillusioned.

'Ah, Harry. I wanted to have a word with you' said Dumbledore.

'Yes sir?'

'I am going to move you to the married quarters that we have here. I would also like to inform you that you and your Luna may take your N.E.W.T.S early. This would allow you to take up a teaching position. You and Luna could take turns. You could teach the 1st to 3rd years and she the 4th to 7th or vice versa. Or you could teach all of them. It would be for DADA.'

'I will take my N.E.W.T.S and teach DADA. I will sort out with Luna who teaches what.'

'Jolly good. I look forward to having you as part of my staff.'

After Professor Dumbledore left, Harry sat down on the rocking chair with Emma. He rocked her and held her, enjoying the perks of fatherhood, even though the child was only his through blood adoption, not through sexual intercourse. He still loved the child as his own.

She fell asleep peacefully, sucking her thumb.

Emma woke up a little bit later crying for food. Harry rolled his eyes. He quietly prepared some milk. He sat back down and quietly fed her, rocking in the chair as he went. Little did he know that all his friends had quietly snuck into the room. They were now looking at him. Draco quietly captured a photo.

Once Harry realised they were there he smiled at them in acknowledgement.

Later Dumbledore and McGonagall popped by and helped them move everything to the married quarters.

They were very luxurious.

The holidays passed very quickly and everyone had great fun. They were soon ready to leave for the train. Harry and Luna were still taking it and were going to make a big entrance.

**A/N: Yay! My chapter alone ( without this Authors note even) went over a thousand words. What a miracle! How will everyone react to the couple being the DADA teachers? You'll just have to wait and see.**


End file.
